


Stellar Explosion

by asterkiss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Human Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterkiss/pseuds/asterkiss
Summary: A collection of MaBill drabbles.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> What it says, will be mostly imported from my tumblr blog. Speedy updates to begin with as I transfer everything over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: High-school AU.

Bill found himself staring up at the sky above as a rock dug rather uncomfortably into his shoulder blade and his entire body proceeded to throb with pain.

Eventually, a familiar face came into his field of vision, peering down at him curiously.

'What just happened?' he asked.

The redhead smirked. “'What just happened is you got your ass handed to you by a girl half your size.'

Right. Of course. 

'You alright there, should I be calling the school nurse?' Wendy asked, arching an eyebrow. She didn’t look all that concerned but then again they weren’t exactly friends. She was probably holding in laughter right this second.

'…I think I’ve obtained a concussion.'

'Seriously?'

He said nothing, only continued to stare ahead whilst attempting to ignore the abrupt attraction suddenly manifesting inside him that was directed at the very girl who had put him in this painful predicament.

He was attracted to Mabel Pines.

There was no other explanation for it - he must have hit his head harder than he thought.

…Either that or he was a masochist.

Both were just as likely.


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m not jealous.”
> 
> Human!Bill included.

‘I’m not jealous,’ Bill replied, rebuffing her accusation. His voice and expression was calm and composed, and yet, his eyes told another story entirely. They burned with suppressed anger and rage.

‘Oh, please,’ Mabel retorted, face flushed with frustration as she took several strides towards him. ‘Don’t try and deny it when it’s obvious!’ 

He’d been terrorizing her and Dipper constantly for the past few weeks—even more so than was usual for him—and Mabel had enough experience to recognize the savage resentment in his gaze when Dipper was with her.

The demon watched her impassively.

‘I love Dipper.’

Some of the impassiveness wavered—the cool facade giving way to some of the enraged heat that laid beneath it.

Good. Let him be pissed. She didn’t care if he was a powerful and omnipotent demon, Mabel was still never going to give up her brother to the likes of him.

‘And he loves me,’ she added in a sharp tone. ‘You can’t come between us no matter how much you try.’

She took another step forward so that she was invading his space. In that moment Mabel wasn’t sure whose anger trumped whose as they both glared at one another with ferocity.

‘So quit acting like a jerk throwing a tantrum just because my brother chose me and my family over you—’

He laughed.

Mabel’s expression faltered at his unexpected response, staring up at him in surprise.

‘Oh, it’s funny,’ Bill mused, laughter fading as his eyes met hers and suddenly Mabel regretted how close they were when he leaned forward so they were eye-to-eye. She held her breath at their close proximity, eyes wide as he smirked at her. ‘Pine Tree can see it so clearly, but you can’t, can you?’

‘W-What do you mean?’

‘As I said before, I’m not jealous of **you,** ’ he whispered, breath fanning across her face as his hands came up to grip her elbows and pin her in place. He leaned his head forward and Mabel flinched as his lips brushed against one of her ears.

‘I’m jealous of Pine Tree.’

She felt her blood run cold at his words, ice shooting through her veins and freezing her to the spot. She managed to move her eyes to the side, meeting his golden gaze as he remained at her side with his lips hovering by her ear.

‘You mean…’

His grip on her elbows tightened.

‘The one I want… is _you._ ’


End file.
